Say my name!
by Meinos Kaen
Summary: Demyx had thought himself to be many things. A Nobody, maybe a little of a buffon, a musician... But he would have never thought that he would become a chick magnet. And that the Organization... [DemyxxLottagirls][ReadXReview][New chapter up!]
1. DemyxXLarxene

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts II. Otherwise I would gift every Nobody with their hearts!

Yep. You've read it right. This is a DemyxHarem fic. A HETERO DEMYXHAREM FIC! I hope to do a great damage to the avalanche of Yaoi that fills the fandom of this game. Here's the first snippet of the first chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter1: SAY MY NAME, BASTARD!**

What does the Organization XIII members know about each other? Well, maybe much, but no one knows fully not even one of the others. Everyone had one or more little secrets.

No one knew that Luxord was the owner of a gambling den in Port Royal. No one knew that Marluxia owned the Backstreet Boys' full discography. No one knew Xigbar had now a ruby in the place of his missing eye. And no one knew Demyx turned his room in a gym twice a week.

Yep. The Melodious Nocturne liked to keep his body in full health. Even if he hated how tired he felt after each session. Last exercise of the night. 300 bendings.

"298…" Sweat fell on the floor. "299…" His muscles aced. "300!" After doing that, it was as his hands had slipped. He fell face first on the ground, panting, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, a pair of socks, and a pair of sneakers. "God… Sooo tired…"

"I can't believe this… You're actually doing something that brings fatigue… Of your own will? Demyx, I'm surprised…"

"… Larxene… What does the sentence 'Don't trespass' mean to you?" Said Demyx with the last of his breath. He couldn't even raise his head to look at her. The Savage Nymph was smirking at him, in a sadistic way.

"Come on, Demyx… If you put a sign on the door with that phrase someone is doomed to enter out of curiosity!" Larxene approached him and placed her right boot on his butt.

"Ow…" Being the only girl of the organization, Larxene was the only one with that particular kind of boots. Black leather heeled boots. And one of those heels was now currently digging slightly in his ass.

"Eheheh… I could have my way with you without making the slightest effort…" She dug her heel in his right butt cheek a little more. That was it. Summoning all his strength, he got back on his feet, forcing Larxene to remove her foot, if she didn't want to lose her balance. "Hmm… Last famous words… Or maybe not…"

Suddenly, she tripped Demyx and made him fall on the ground again. And this time, she sat on his back. Demyx grumbled.

"Larxene. I'm tired, exhausted, and even dehydrated, as incredible as that can sound. Pleeease…" He said, a little angry.

"That's why it's so funny to harass you." She replied, grinning sadistically once again. She was so not going to move, it seemed.

"… Uff…" Demyx, raising on his hand and knees, raised his body a little, and turned around, still under Larxene, but on his back. Normally, he would have just whined and let her play till she got bored and went away. But he wanted to sleep. Badly. So, since her harass sessions usually continued for about half an hour, while he was planning to wash himself and get in his pajamas in about five or ten minutes. He stared in her eyes, and Larxene stared back, amused that he was going to do something other than suffer. "Larxene, please, get off."

"No." She replied flatly. Demyx tried to harden his stare, sweat flowing on his forehead and splitting up above his nose.

"Get. Off."

"N. O."

"… Ok, that's it." Demyx summoned all his strength for real. He held out his hands, trying to push her away. Larxene pushed back with her own gloved hands, chuckling mischievously in a low tone. It was a hard struggle, for both of them. Even if he was tired, one thing to notice was that, if Larxene was maybe the fastest member of the organization, she was surely the weakest one, physically. Maybe only Zexion was weaker.

And so, Demyx was able to gain a bit of advantage, almost sitting up. Larxene realized that she was losing, and began to use all her strength. Demyx felt the pain in his arms due to his sore muscles.

"What? Little Demyx is in pain?" Larxene did that again… That laughter… That mocking laughter… It was maybe the only thing that got on Demyx's nerves.

So, he lost it. Using all his strength, he pushed his whole body up and forward. Larxene was surprised too… And then, it happened. It all happened in like… Two seconds. Describing the action is boring, so I'll describe the aftermath.

The one on her back was now Larxene. Her shoulders were slightly raised from the ground because she was using her hands to support her weight. Her cloak, in the struggle, had opened a little, revealing her left leg, and revealing that she was wearing stockings. Now, the real problem was Demyx's position. His left hand was on the ground, but his right one was on her revealed tight. And his face… Well, all he could see was darkness. But his cheeks, his sense of touch, signalled to him, that he had fallen face first into what are politely called mammaries. Larxene's mammaries.

"…" Larxene was flushing. Demyx was sweating. He was sweating veeeery much. He slowly got off Larxene… And then backed off from her, in an angle of the room. "I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY! I DIDN'TWANTTOTOUCHYOU! ITWASANACCIDENT! DON'TKILLME! DON'TKILLMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" He said, trying to cover his head with his arms.

Now… You might be wondering why Larxene hadn't killed/electrocuted/horribly mangled him yet. Well, I'll have to explain how her head works and what was going on in that moment.

You see… You might be wondering why Larxene was such a sadistic bitch. It's not that she's mentally distorted or anything like that. The thing is that… Being the only girl in an organization of thirteen people is quite frustrating. No wonder she got along very well with Marluxia… THE MOST GIRLY MAN OF THE ENTIRE ORGANIZATION. So, she needed to release her frustration. But now… The frustration wasn't comprised of not having other girls to talk with. Half of it was… That thing. Yes. Sexual frustration.

Now, since her release for the frustration was being violent, sadistic and basically mean, no wonder no one had even ever tried to hit on her or touch her. But now… Even if accidentally, someone had just done that. And that made something inside her shudder. And then… She began to observe the man who had performed that act. Yes, he was whimpering, fearing for his life, since he was so worn out that he didn't even have the strength to run away, but she was focusing on other things.

First, his training sessions sure paid off. He had a nice body, under that cloak. Second, he was sweaty and his muscles stood out even more because of the strain they had been put under just a few minutes ago. And third… Those shorts sure were tight.

So, she suddenly got back on her feet. Her whole body was trembling, and her hands were balled into fists. She approached Demyx in a hurry and lifted him from the ground. He was terrified. Her eyes were… Expressed something between fury and madness.

"You… You…" She said.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THAT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH… !"

Now, Demyx was expecting everything, and I mean, every single painful thing coming from Number XII. A kick in the nuts, her kunais stabbing him in the stomach, a thunder going trough his body… But he sure didn't expect her to kiss, taking advantage of his scream to stuck her tongue inside his mouth, practically ravishing the insides of it. Lapping at everything, sucking on his tongue… Yep, he surely wasn't expecting that. And when she finished, he was breathless. Even more breathless than before. But it was not finished. Not by a long shot.

"AND DON'T THINK IT ENDS HERE!" Larxene said before practically throwing him on his king-size bed and then jumping on top of him. "I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING ELSE TO WORK OUT WITH!"

"Oh, boy…" Said Demyx with a little, squeaky voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xigbar was walking back to his room. His good habit was to take a good walk on the ceiling of the castle, before going to bed. His route was always the usual. And like every Tuesday and Friday, he walked in front of Number IX's room. And as usual, he noticed the 'Keep out' sign. But… This time it was different. There were strange noises coming from inside it. He got back on the floor, and opened the door.

"Demyx, are you alright? I heard…"

"SAY MY NAME, BASTARD! SAY MY NAME!"

"LAR-LARXENE! LARXEEEEENE!"

"…" Xigbar's only eye blinked. Once. Then twice. Then, quickly, two more times.

"OH, GOD! YOU'RE SUCH A HORNY BASTARD!"

"L-LOOKS WHO'S TAA… AAAAAH!"

"…" Xigbar began to walk out of the room, slowly, not breaking the eye-contact with the scene in front of his eye, slowly closing the door with a 'creeeak'. Fortunately, they were so caught in the act that they didn't notice him entering the room. They probably wouldn't have noticed a berserking Saix neither. "… I know that if I tell this to anyone, Larxene will be after my ass… And not in the good way… …" Xigbar rested his hand on the knob for a few seconds. "BUT THIS IS JUST TOO GOOD TO NOT TELL! LUXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!" And with that, he was away.

"W-What was that?!"

"WORRY ABOUT ME, BASTARD! OH, MY GOD!"

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The aftermath. Both… Lovers, let's call them with the normal name, were laying on Demyx's bed, under the blue covers, one near the other, breathless. Not cuddling or anything. They were too tired, and… Well, seeing as the thing involved violence and extreme horniness... Cuddling seemed out of place. Suddenly, Larxene rolled over him and stared in his eyes, her face still showing no strength left, but her voice trying to sound commanding and dominative.

"And… Don't think that it will end here…" She said.

"Ok… Just… One question, though…" He replied, panting.

"What?"

"How… How the hell did you knee me in the face?"

"…"

**End of chapter 1**

Like it? Hate it? Reviews, thanks! Tell me what pairings you would like to see here! And as you have probably guessed from the summary, up there… YAOI OUTTA HERE!


	2. DemyxXNaminé

Wow. Seems like you people liked the first chapter, hn? Poor Demyx has fortunately recovered from Larxene's special treatment, and is ready to satisfy the needs of another fortunate girl… Enjoy!

**Say my name, model…**

Now, we probably know a lot about Organization XIII members, but we don't know much about their… Could we say collaborator? It has never been clear what was her relationship with the Organization.

All that could know about this person was that she was Kairi's Nobody and that she likes to draw. Other than that… Not much. One thing was sure. She really liked to draw.

Now, there had been a period when she had become adamant about one thing. She wanted to get better at drawing. She wanted her drawings to resemble reality. So, she began to exercise on drawing everything by using true models.

But, of course, after exercising yourself to nausea with unanimated objects, there was still another part of the thing… The human body. So, she needed a human model. A male one.

Now… In the World that Never was, there were just three group of people where to find models. The Organization, Lesser Nobodies, and Heartless. Now, lesser Nobodies and Heartless didn't have a human appearance. They had a HUMANOID appearance. And that was bad. So, that left the Organization.

Now…

Xemnas was the superior, so he was obviously too occupied.

Xigbar... Well… One word. Eyepatch.

Xaldin. TOO HAIRY.

Vexen. Too old.

Lexaus. Too bulky.

Zexion. Too emo.

Saix. Too angry.

Axel. Too skinny.

Luxord… Wanted money.

Marluxia LIKED THE IDEA TOO MUCH.

Larxene was a female.

Roxas... … Sigh. Two words. Big feet.

So, that left just one member of the organization. A certain blonde haired fellow artist. Yes. Music is a form of art, till someone proves the opposite. So, she had asked him to be his model. And that was why he was currently in her room, sitting on a chair, wearing nothing but his boxers but a white sheet, his body in what Naminé called an artistic pose, and what he called 'showing the more muscles possible for the girls' libido'.

Like always, he was blushing, and Naminé giggled every few minutes because of his expression. Too bad that his body, usually unharmed because he tried to evade close combat the most he could, was now full of scratches and livids. Demyx had told her that he had fallen down a set of stairs while fighting with Larxene… Even if, thanks to Xigbar, everyone in the Organization knew of what had happened between the two nobodies, they had stopped the rumors from reaching Naminé. And it was a good thing, thought Demyx. Hell, the girl was purity made Nobody. It would have been a shame.

"But did you do, to make Larxene that angry?" Asked the blonde girl. Demyx blushed more, but he still stood immobile.

"I don't remember… I have probably burned one of her books or something, I suppose…" He replied, earning more giggles from the girl.

"You're such a dork, sometimes… But I suppose that's what makes you unique." She said, smiling. "You're probably the most… Human, among us."

"Well, you're not that 'heartless' as well, you know… I suppose we're both unique…" He said and then grinned. She giggled some more, before giving the last touch up to her drawing.

"Done. You can stand, now."

"Aaaaah! Finally!" Said Demyx, and in a swift move he got back on his feet. While Naminé put her drawing with the others in her folder, she didn't notice that Demyx had made the chair fall on the ground. "I couldn't bare five more minutes of sitting in that position! You sure know how to choose the… Uh?" Demyx had noticed that from the chair… Had come out something? No, not out of… It more looked like there had been another folder hidden under the chair. When he had jumped out of that chair, the chair had fell to the ground and the folder with it, opening, and revealing the drawings on the inside of it.

_Damn. I better put them in again… Uh? … OO_

Yep. Demyx was like OO. Why? Because the drawings in the hidden folder were of a different kind. Yes. They were 'ecchi' drawings. They involved people having sex. And the curious thing was that… Most, if not all of the drawings figured him and Naminé, in 'action'.

"DEMYX!" He instinctively turned around and he faced a tomato red Naminé who immediately snatched the drawings he was holding out of his hand and then proceeded to gather the others as fast as she could. "Y-YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THESE ONES!"

"Ehm… Why? I can see that you have gotten really better, with human anatomy…" He said, scratching the back of his head.

"T-THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" In the end, she had managed to collect all the drawings and put them back in the folder, but she was still on her knees, clutching the thing to her chest. If she still had a heart, it would probably beat at the speed of a machine gun. "Oh, god… I'm so ashamed…"

"…" Demyx scratched his nose with his right index finger. _'I should probably say something… The situation is too awkward…'_ "Come on, Naminé… It's not such a bad thing…"

"Being a closet nympho?" She replied, blushing even more.

"Erhm… Come on, I mean… You're what, 16? At this age… It's natural to have these urges… And you release them by drawing… It's not such a big deal…" He said.

"…" Naminé choose silence, this time.

"I know it. I'm just 19, after all. I'm not much older than you." He approached her and leaned a hand on her right shoulder. Suddenly, he heard her sigh, and then the girl turned around and hugged him gently. Her blush had been reduced to just a pink colour. Demyx smiled and blushed a little himself, but hugger her back nonetheless.

"I'm sorry…" She said, her words almost a whisper.

"It's ok… It's no big deal, I said…"

"… Then…" Demyx didn't notice that her blush had deepened and that she was biting her lower lip, but he noticed that her hug had become tighter, tense. "… Then… Would you help me?"

"? Help you with what?" Asked the sitarist, oblivious to the meaning of those words. Naminé blushed even more. She couldn't believe she was going to say that.

"W-Wouldyouhavesexwithme?" She said, in a haste and whispered.

"Ehm… I didn't understand…"

"…" '_The hell with this…'_ "WOULD YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME?!"

"… EH?!"

"Ahhhh!" Naminé immediately covered her face with her hands, blushing madly. Demyx mimicked her. "It's just that… Being closed into this place all day… And… I mean, drawing isn't the only thing I do, with those subjects…"

"Ehm… So… You… You… Need… Release?" Said Demyx. The girl just nodded. Demyx didn't know what to say. "I mean, I…"

_**RIP!**_

"?!"

"?! ARGH!"

Demyx didn't noticed that his boxers were stuck in a… A… Something spurting out of the ground. Curse the castle's strange architecture. And in the act of moving, they had been ripped off. So, he was sitting on the ground in all his naked glory.

And Naminé couldn't help but… Stare. Because he was naked. Because it was exactly like in her fantasies. Because she had guessed the size. She was slightly trembling… And she had a strange smile on her face, like she had lost her mind. All her repressed sexual fantasies finally kicked in.

"DAMN IT! LOOK AT WHAT… !!! HEY!"

Naminé did the thing that came most naturally to her. She tackled Demyx to the ground and began to undress herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, the official pyro of the organization and his best friend were out of Naminé's door from the moment she had screamed 'WOULD YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME?'. That was what had stopped them from knocking and made them peep trough the two keyholes of the door. Yes, two. A Keyblade can be used for those kind of things as well, you know. And they were now watching the two blondes going at it… Or better, it looked like Naminé was half-raping Demyx.

"Ah… Ah… I feel… I feel so good…"

"N-Naminé! You should s… No, don't stop! Don't stop!"

"… Now, that's something HOT!"

"… Axel, I swear to god, I'm going to kill Vexen. He still hasn't repaired the stupid camera."

"Then let's go and take mine!"

"Eh?! W-WHY the both us?!"

"NO WAY! IF I LOSE THE SCENE, YOU LOSE IT TOO!"

"… Darn! Let's just go fast!"

"YUP!"

"Ahhh… It's hitting… I can feel it hitting my stomach…"

"Oh, god! You're so tight…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a few minutes before was a pure white room full of drawings, had now stains of a darker white on the pavement, and a peculiar scent drenched the air. Two figures were lying on the floor, wrapped in a white sheet. The male one was mouth and eyes wide open, but he still laid an arm around the girls body. The girl just smiled and snuggled more against her chest.

"You know… I love this as much as drawing… Think we could do this again? Like… Every time you come and make model for me?" She said, kissing his chest right after.

"Well… It seems that… I mean, I believe you have studied enough anatomy…" He replied, blushing and scratching his nose.

"… Right. So, I suppose we'll just skip the model part." She said, and snuggled more against him.

Demyx sighed, and began to think…

'_First Larxene, now her! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!'_

**End of chapter 2**


	3. DemyxXKairi

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooook! Here's the third chapter of this story! Not much of an introduction I need to do, hn? I mean, you can read in the right-up corner of the page the pairing. Well, let's enjoy this mix of red and yellow, then.

P.S.: Don't send reviews about how some members of the Organization should be dead. This is mainly a humoristic fic, so, no caring, here.

P.P.S.: Well… Screw the last comment. I don't know how, But I managed to turn this one into a semi-serious story. ' Wow… I surprised my self.

**Say my name, dork**

A special meeting. A special meeting of the organization was being held. And not because of the usual things. The usual things were creating their own Kingdom Hearts, using the Keyblade's master to make him do the dirty work for them, and things along those lines.

What was that particular meeting about?

"We all are here, today, to discuss the matter…"

I'll let the superior enlighten your minds. A clue. Demyx is the only member who wasn't advised.

"The matter of Demyx." Finally said Xemnas. There various whispered comments. Two were clear to the Superior's ears. 'Lucky bastard' and a snigger, the latter one courtesy of Xigbar. "We've heard about number IX engaging in a particular kind of… Activity with the… Female inhabitants of the castle."

Larxene crossed her arms and her legs, and turned her head to the right, blushing and puffing. In the meanwhile, Naminè sneezed, and then cursed silently noticing that she had sneezed on her drawing. It was coming out so good… It was the first time she tried to draw a 69 from that angulation…

"…" _Now that I think about it… Since that day, I've been drawing hentai, most of the time…_ And that thought made her blush and instinctively hide her face behind the drawing… Then she giggled. _I've become perverted… But why do I like it?_

Returning to the reunion, Xemnas continued his speech.

"As I was saying, Demyx and, till now, Larxene and Naminè have engaged in similar lines of actions. But… It's something that shouldn't be possible. Correct me if I'm wrong, Vexen." Everyone turned in the Chilly Academic's direction, eyeing his ravaged figure. Yep. The scientist was displaying a black eye and a few scratches on his face, courtesy of Axel and Roxas.

"Yes, Xemnas. After repairing a certain object due to number VIII and number XIII's violent display of disapprovation in my choice of priorities…" Axel and Roxas high-fived each other. "I've studied the subject. Yes. Sexual desire is basically a feeling, and not a physical need of the body, since much of it, like the standards of attractiveness, are decided by the brain and the heart, and they change with each person."

"So, a nobody shouldn't be able to… Carnally desire someone." Commented Luxord while rubbing his chin.

"That sucks." This comment came from Axel.

"So… Then, how do you explain number XII's and Naminè's behaviour? And most of things, how do you explain that Larxene got sexually frustrated in the first place?" This question made Zexion earn a glare from the Savage Nymph.

"… That… We don't know." Continued Vexen. "Nothing's wrong with the two subjects. Naminè and Larxene's physical situation is practically identical to what it was before, apart… The… consequences of the act." This made Larxene blush hard.

"… Well, even if most of you tend to forget it, I'm a scientist too, and I have a theory." Everyone immediately turned towards Xigbar. Yes. Most of people tended to forget that Ansem's assistants were 6, as in the first six members of the organization. "As we can discern from the witnesses of the acts and from Larxene's words, the one who has always made the first move was the female partner. But as we just discovered, it shouldn't have been possible for them to sexually desire Demyx. So, if there's nothing strange with the girls… Then, something's strange with Demyx.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN THE BASTARD HAS SOME INNATE ABILITY TO FORCE GIRLS TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM?!" Asked Axel, in flames. And I say real flames, that enveloped his body.

"Ehm… No. That's not what I mean. And otherwise, if it was that way, it wouldn't have been Demyx the one who got raped." Said Xigbar sweatdropping. And the rape part of his sentence made Axel calm down. And everyone got more attentive to his speech. "It's more like… The boy makes the ladies feel at ease with themselves… I think he has the ability to make them feel sexual desire, basically. The different kind of reactions depend on the personalities of each one." Saying this, he glanced at Larxene snickering.

"Bite me…" This the reply of Number XII.

"… Xigbar… Are you aware of what you're implying?" This was the first comment made by Saix, who seemed… Well, he was sweating, and gripping his seat. He seemed to be agitated. "You say… You're saying that Number IX has the ability… To make nobodies feel something?"

"Yes. I'm saying that. And… I have another half of the theory that I'm not yet ready to divulgate." Finished Xigbar grinning. Vexen rubbed his chin with his right hand, his eyes observing nothing in particular in front of him.

"This is… Intriguing to say the least. And there are many blank points that I'd like to uncover." He said.

"Yes. Like… Is he able to do the same with wholes as well?" Commented Xaldin.

"Well… I think we're about to discover it." Marluxia finally said something. Everyone turned into his direction. "Since I'm not that much of a scientist, I was 'zapping' trough the castle's security system… And guess which area is Demyx approaching, right now?"

"… The prisons." Said Lexaus, still stoic as ever, but inside, he was grinning.

"… Superior, turn on the maxi-sphere." Said Roxas and Larxene at the same time. Xemnas complied with his subordinates' desires, and he activated the enormous sphere that showed Demyx walking in the direction of a particular prison… The one that held captive their bait for the keyblade master. One of the princesses of heart. Kairi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bored. Bored. Bored. Ultrabored. That was Demyx's state. He was bored out of his mind. Where the hell were all the members of the Organization?

He didn't have anyone to… Well, to interact to! Hell, even Larxene would have been… No, screw that. Anyone but Larxene and Naminè. He just… He just didn't feel at ease with them yet again, after… After what happened. Rethinking about it made him blush and feel a little ashamed.

So, since he couldn't go to Naminè either, that left just one thing to do… Check on the prisoner. Hell, Demyx didn't even know how she looked like. The only thing he knew was that she was a she and that she was a friend of the Keyblade Master.

So, there he was, walking towards the girl's prison… And then, he began to walk silently. He wanted to surprise her, to make a good first impression, at least in his standards… But he suddenly froze. He froze because he had begun to hear noises that had become too familiar for his own good to him.

"Mmmmh…"

And that tone of voice… No, it couldn't be…

Demyx knew what to do. The right thing to do. Turn around and leave. But then, why was he walking slowly but inexorably towards the source of the noise?

He stretched his head past the angle… And then, he saw it. He saw HER.

First thing, she was really pretty. Pale skin, green eyes… And that hair, that colour… A strange tone of red. Strange, but attractive nonetheless. Really attractive. But what really caught his attention what was she was doing. She was pleasuring her self. One hand was inside her white panties, the other over her exposed right breast. She was playing with herself. And the sitarist found himself captivated by the sight. And he didn't understand why. He could have kept on staring at her for hours… He could have, if he hadn't swallowed.

It was an almost imperceptible noise, but Kairi heard it nonetheless. She turned in his direction, and Demyx didn't have the good idea to put his head back behind the wall.

So, their glances met. The girl stared at the nobody.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is even better than that time when Xaldin got drunk."

"Shut up and pass the popcorn, Vexen."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GETOUTGETOUTGETOUUUUUUUUUUUT!"

"GET OUT OF WHERE?! YOU'RE THE ONE BEHIND THE BARS!"

"… THEN GO AWAY! GO AWAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"

"OK! OK!"

Demyx turned and began to run along the hallway. When he heard that Kairi had finished screaming he stopped. He waited there, walking in circles around the same point. He kept on walking for five minutes thinking the same thing over and over: what to do, what to do, what to do…

"…" He glanced in the direction of the cell. "… Maybe I should apologize…"

Demyx scratched the back of his head and began to walk again, slowly, towards the cell. When he finally arrived in front of it, Kairi was sitting on the ground with her arms crossed, visibly angry, with her back towards the bars. When she noticed his footsteps, she turned her head towards him.

"You're still here?! I told you to go away!" She said.

"Ehm… I… I just wanted to apologize…" Replied Demyx, blushing. Then… Kairi observed him like he had just grown a second head.

"Apologize? That's a first… Coming from one of your Organization…" She replied. She completely turned around. "I've never seen you around, to tell you the truth…"

"Ehm… Yes. It's the first time I come to see you." He replied. "But… You know, even if I apologize for staring, I think you should do… Those things while you're in prison. I mean… Something like this could happen."

"S-Shut up!" Kairi blushed as red as her hair and turned her head around. "It's not like… I mean, girls have these kind of urges! And after they had sex for the first time, the thing just gets bigger!"

"Ehm… You mean…" Demyx blushed more. "You're… You're not a virgin?" Kairi turned her head in his direction again, with an eyebrow raised. Then, she smirked.

"A virgin? Me? Hardly…" Then, she chuckled a little. Demyx blushed more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gawrsh, Sora! What's up with you?"

"I don't know… But I feel like I should cry, for some reason…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi chuckled a little more at the expenses of the blonde nobody… Who then suddenly realized that the girl had had a quick recover from her embarrassed state. Time to play a little as well.

"Uhm… Are you sure you're a princess of heart?" He asked, grinning. Kairi was a bit taken back… At first. But she had a ready answer.

"It's just a role, you know? Maybe I should tell you about Alice…" Demyx raised an eyebrow. "We were seriously thinking about renaming the world 'Sexland'…"

"ARGH! STOP!" Demyx cringed. He didn't need more mental images of the sweet, naïve Alice acting like a nympho. Kairi chuckled more.

"What? Is a member of the almighty and evil Organization XIII a virgin?"

"NO! AND THAT'S THE POINT!" He replied, grabbing his head in frustration. Kairi chuckled a bit more. She liked this guy. He wasn't like the other Organization members. He was different.

"I suppose that something's happened to you?"

"… Well… It looks like I suddenly became irresistible to both the girls who reside in this castle… HELL, THEY PRACTICALLY RAPED ME!" He screamed out in frustration. Kairi chuckled a bit more.

"Irresistible, hn? I wonder why…" Kairi observed the nobody. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and the figure… From what she could say by observing him with the cloak, he seemed well built. A plan began to display in her mind. "Well… By the way, you still have to apologize properly."

"Uh?" Demyx raised an eyebrow and stared at the red-head.

"I mean… You've seen me almost naked. So? What are you going to do about it?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, smiling in a strange way. Demyx blushed and began to scratch his right cheek with his right index finger.

"Ehm… I don't know…" He replied. And he had a feeling that he would regret asking her what he was going to ask. "What do you suggest… I should do, to apologize?"

_He took the bait…_ "Uhm… What about I see you half-naked as well?"

"?!?!?!?!?!?!" Demyx immediately paled. Kairi began to act innocently, making circles on the ground with her right index finger and pouting a little, in a cute way.

"I mean… It's not fair…" She then proceeded to display a little blush. Quite the actress, the girl. "It's not fair that you're the only one who gets to look at the other…"

"…" Demyx shook his head. It made sense, he thought… He began to open up the zipper of his jacket when…

"No! Inside the cell!" Said Kairi, pouting more. "I can't see very well, from here…"

"… Sigh…" Demyx scratched the back of his head and made the bars disappear. Then, he entered the cell making the bars reappear right after. Then, he began to undress again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Larxene, stop pushing!"

"I mean, you've already seen him naked!"

"…" _YES! BUT THIS IS A STRIP-TEASE! IT'S ON ANOTHER LEVEL, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…" Kairi blushed. _Ok… He has a nice body._

Demyx had undressed and he was now in just his boxers and boots. And like Larxene, Kairi had to admit that he sure did train his body. And the best part was that, even if he had muscles, he was not bulky like Lexaus.

"… Happy, now?" Said the sitarist, a little blush on his face as well.

"…" Kairi took her time to answer. She had just found a helper for her problems… But she had to play well her cards. "… Well, yes… But I still can't understand… Why the girls find you… 'Irresistible'…" Demyx sighed hard, at that comment.

"Beats me…"

"Uhm… Maybe we should verify the thing…" Kairi suddenly grabbed the zipper of her jacket… And began to pull it down.

"!!!" Of course, Demyx jumped. The girl unzipped the entire length of her jacket before stopping, exposing her bare breasts and navel, since she had previously removed the white top from underneath to make things easier for her previous… Activities. She was also sporting a blush. A fake one, of course.

"I mean… Maybe, if we do it… We could find out…" She said, with an innocent face that would have made most men melt. But Demyx wasn't most men. In that moment, he was freaked out.

"B-B-BUT…! W-WE CAN'T! I MEAN, I… THEM… YOU…"

"…" Suddenly… A sniff. "Then… You don't find me attractive?"

"Eh?" Demyx was surprised… And he suddenly began to worry when he sported the little tears in the lower angles of the girl's eyes.

"You… You're saying that I'm too ugly and that you don't desire me? Is that it?" She said, feigning being sad and upset.

"N-NO! IT'S… It's not that!" Demyx quickly said. Kairi turned around sniffing a little more.

"Liar! You find me ugly! Sniff…" While turned around, Kairi stuck out her tongue to no one in particular.

"No! I swear, you're really pretty! I like everything about you!" In the meanwhile, Demyx felt like an ass.

"…" Kairi calculated the right amount of seconds of silence. "Then, prove it… To me…"

"…" Demyx blushed and sighed one more time. Hell… Till that moment, he was always the victim. It was the first time he had to do the first move. So… He did the first thing his mind told him to do. He slowly approached Kairi from behind and placed his hands on her shoulders.

_Score. _Thought the girl while smirking. _Now, let's see…_

Demyx slightly moved her jacket… And then, he kissed her neck, softly.

_Ahhh… _That simple gesture sent a shiver trough Kairi's back. _So tender…_

Demyx, seeing that she looked like she liked those ministrations, kept on kissing her neck, on both sides. Then… He began to move more and more down the jacket, till it fell from her body, leaving her with just her shoes, socks, and her white panties.

Demyx kept on kissing her bare skin. From the neck, he moved to her shoulders, then the middle of her back, tracing a trail of kisses over her spine. He stopped just above her butt.

"Mmmh…" Kairi gave a slight moan of approvation.

Then, always instinctively… He cupped her cheeks from behind and made her lean her head back. She stared in his eyes and he stared back… Then, he gave her a slight peck on the lips. Then another. Then, he began to kiss her fully. Then, to use his tongue along with his lips. He turned around, now facing Kairi in a right position, never breaking the kiss. Kairi crossed her hands behind his neck.

"Mmmh…" _He kisses good…_

"…" _Am I doing this well?! I hope so…_

Demyx began to straddle her right leg in the kiss…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, every single organization member was focused on the scene, who for one motive, who for another, who for both of them…

"Ahhh… Suck on it…" Kairi's excited voice came out from the maxisphere.

"… THE LUCKY BASTARD!" Screamed Axel.

"… Ok. I think that we can say that the thing works on wholes too…" Commented Xigbar.

"… We still can't be 100 sure about it." Said Vexen. "Maybe… We should experiment more…"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?! SENDING HIM AROUND VARIOUS WORLD WITH THE EXCUSE OF A MISSION JUST TO WATCH HIM FUCK THE BRAINS OUT OF VARIOUS GIRLS?!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… OH, NO! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Number VIII, you're a genius." Replied the Superior, grinning. "But of course, one member will always have to accompany him during his missions to collect data…"

"I volunteer, Superior." Said Xigbar. _This is better than a porn…_

"Ahh! Slow down your… Your fingers… I… I can't… Oh, my!"

In the meanwhile, while observing the thing, Larxene couldn't help but wonder why… Was she feeling… Angry? Suddenly, the maxisphere disappeared.

"We've seen enough." Said the superior.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, Kairi had fallen asleep out of exhaustion. Demyx sighed, and covered her with his organization cloak. Then… Instinctively, he brushed her hair, moving a bit of them out of her face, and the he kissed her on the lips. Kairi smiled in her sleep. Then, Demyx teleported out of the cell and to his room. He just fell on his bed.

"… That makes three of them…" _What happens next, I wonder…_

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. DemyxXYuffie

Here's the fourth chapter. Long wait, hn? Sorry, sorry… But here it is. The girl in question? Well, here's a hint… Nyuk. Repeat three times. XD Well, enjoy!

**Say my name, partner!**

"Ehm… Why the hell are we dressed like this, again?"

Yep. Because, marvel of the marvels, Xigbar and Demyx had changed their clothes. At home were their black cloaks. They were now wearing more casual clothes. Demyx had been given a pair of jeans, a pair of white sneakers and a blue t-shirt that, in Xigbar's opinion, suited him well because of his pink skin and blonde hair. The older member had opted for a pink shirt and a black pair of pants, along with a couple of black shoes. And they were currently walking around… In the lion's den. Yep. Hollow Bastion. Home of the damn Keyblade warrior's friends.

"Because of what I declared as 'the solution to sudden rays of dumbness in the Superior's sky'." Said Xigbar, smirking. "The Keyblade warriors don't know our faces, but they do know that we always wear those cloaks. And incredible thing… The superior always wants us to wear them. It's like having a damn tag on our heads that says 'Free kill'." Continued, empathizing the whole sentence with gestures of his hands. Demyx sweatdropped, but nodded while scratching the tip of his nose with his right index finger.

"Right… But, then, why the hell are we here? Doing things dressed like this it's just a give away of our faces, thing you want to avoid, from what I've heard." He asked. Xigbar had a prepared answer for this as well.

"Naïve, naïve Demyx… The answer is simple." He said, his single eye closed and waving his right index finger at him in a 'No-no' motion. "We have to know our enemy, to beat him. and what better way than to act like them, by taking a random walk and making acquaintances like normal people?"

"…" Demyx tried to find a flaw in that reasoning, because it was the first time that the superior assigned a mission of that kind. But couldn't find any. "I guess…"

"Well, then… Now, we split up."

"EH?!"

"This way, we will cover more territory and people in a short amount of time. Just act natural and you'll be fine. See ya here in…" Xigbar thought about it for some time, thinking about how much would it take for Demyx to score with a girl and have sex… He would follow him of course, but it was better to give him a time limit. "Three hours." Said that, Xigbar practically ran away, leaving a dumb founded Demyx in the middle of the street.

After a few blinks, Demyx sighed and began to walk in another direction. Unknown to him, Xigbar was stalking him from the roofs above, using his special powers to stay hidden the best possible, and to observe from every possible angle.

_So, let's see what you're capable of, Number IX… Or maybe I should call him number XXX?_ Xigbar sniggered at that thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, there he was. All alone, wandering in a foreign world… Trying to do what? He still didn't get what exactly he had to do. That because, he hadn't really had much free time… To be spent outside the castle, that was. That was why it really felt strange that 'mission', to him. But, well. You don't look at the gifted horse in the mouth… Damn. He thought he never got that sentence right, or that it was made like that on purpose. Gifted horse… Does that ring a bell? And that made him think of another thing.

Since that first 'incident' with Larxene, three weeks had passed. And the female Nobody had made him 'work out' with her almost everyday since the incident with Kairi. It was like she wanted to be sure that he didn't have any stamina left for anything else. But one thing was sure. Demyx probably wasn't the strongest fighter of the organization… But he had a lot of stamina. And Kairi… He didn't really know why he kept on going to visit her, since every single time she managed to make him slip trough the bars and… Well, you got the idea. And Naminé… Well, the girl, somehow, even after letting out that she was a closet pervert, had managed to stay as pure as possible… In the sense that among the three girls she was the one who made him spend less energies and wanted to do it the less. She often preferred to just cuddle with him, and even when she wanted to go to the other level, she managed to make it stay as pure and tender as possible… How the hell could such a sweet girl be the Nobody of a nympho like Kairi?

And there was that other thing… Seemed like the Keyblade brat had recently started to cry and sulk very often, suddenly and without warning, and without knowing himself why. And Xigbar said him that the times seemed to coincide with the times when he was humping Kairi… Mah.

"AAAAAAARGH! WHY THE HELL CAN'T I HIT YOU?!"

Demyx's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden yell that mixed desperation and anger. And of course, curiosity took hold of Demyx. He walked towards the source of the yell… And he found a funny scene. There was a dark haired girl on the ground, on her back, throwing a tantrum like a little kid, and a blonde haired guy holding an enormous sword in front of her, observing the situation while staying as calm as possible. Demyx sweatdropped at the scene… But then, he suddenly frozen. Why? Because he had recognized the man, even if he had changed outfit. He remembered the lessons that the Superior gave him and the others…

_Flashback_

"_And now, we come to this matter… This guy." The Superior changed page of the huge stack of this hung over the blackboard. The picture was the one of a guy who looked like a damn vampire, holding an enormous sword wrapped in bandages and with long, blonde spiky hair and piercing eyes. One blue, one green. "This guy… If you meet him… Run like little girls."_

_At this some snorted, some laughed, some other said 'Eh?', others just stayed silent._

"_This guy… Could probably beat the shit out of me without even trying. Good thing that he doesn't give a crap about the whole Darkness and Light thing. So, whatever you do, don't get on his black list. And if you do… At least, die without letting out you're of the Organization."_

"…" _At this, all stared. First, because it was the first time they had heard the Superior use such a language. Second, because that guy was scaring them just by looking at them from the picture. Suddenly, a gust of wind moved the paper, and it looked like he was coming out of the picture. Someone shrieked and everyone jumped._

"_MARLUXIA! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME AN HEART ATTACK!"_

_End of the flashback_

"…" Demyx swallowed, and kept on telling to himself 'Don't do anything stupid'. And as such, he tripped on his own feet while walking away, making a huge ruckus because he went and hit a bunch of metallic things with his head. "OOOOW!" And the howl of pain just was the cherry at the top of the shit-cake. Xigbar, who was observing everything, palmed his face.

"… Who's there?" Said Cloud in that voice that made girls melt and enemies shiver in fear, even if it was the same icy voice in both cases. Demyx shivered, of course, but he immediately got up and dusted himself off, making himself visible while rubbing the back of his head.

"S-Sorry! I just tripped while passing by…" Demyx began to observe the reactions. Cloud just stared and the shifted his gaze to the girl. Good thing. He was boring him. He wasn't nothing to him. Not even the diet coke of non-existence, as the Superior once told him. YES! … One moment. That wasn't so good… But then, he began to observe the girl. She was dressed strangely… And her outfit was a bit revealing. She had a blue top, a black jacket, a pair of dark blue adherent shorts, and a couple of high, black, boots. Accessories: a couple of short bracers, a bandana around her forehead and what looked like an enormous shuriken. Probably her weapon of choice. He couldn't help but focus on her legs… And he began to think that Kairi was rubbing on him. He looked away, blushing, while the girl got back on her feet.

"Damn it, Cloud! One more time!"

"… Yuffie. You haven't been able to beat me the first three times, and you're tired and unfocused. What makes you think that you will succeed the fourth time?"

"I… I… J-Just shut up and fight!"

"Forget it." He said. And then, he turned towards Demyx. "Hey, you."

"M-Me?" Stuttered Demyx.

"Can you fight?" Asked Cloud, still as stoic as ever.

"Well… Yes?" He said. And as an answer, Cloud jumped high in the air and away from them, disappearing.

"AAAAAAARGH! I HATE HIM WHEN HE DOES THAT!" Shouted Yuffie, grabbing the sides of his head in exasperation. Then, she turned towards Demyx, pointing her shuriken at him. "NOW I HAVE TO VENT MY ANGER! PREPARE YOURSELF!"

"WHAT?!" And the next second, Demyx dodged a shuriken throw bending his body in a position the he believed impossible for a human. And he the fell to the ground to dodge another one. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"SHUT UP AND LET YOURSELF BE C… EHM, I MEAN FIGHT!" She kept on hurling the thing at Demyx, who dodged in every way possible. Xigbar, in the meanwhile, was observing restraining his laughter for some of the poses that Demyx was making.

"Ihihihih… Good boy, though. He's not summoning his weapon to not give away informations about the Organization." _But at this rate, that girl will seriously hurt him…_

"WILL YOU STOP?! HOW CAN YOU ATTACK AN UNARMED MAN?!"

"A REAL MAN'S REAL WEAPON IS HIS BODY!"

"AND THAT SHOULD SUDDENLY TRANSFORM ME INTO A MARTIAL ARTIST?!" Dodging another shuriken throw, Demyx then found himself against a wall in a dark angle between two buildings, in an improvised alley. And he noticed something… A bar. An aluminium bar. Acting on instinct, when he saw the girl jump into the alley after him, he did what came the most natural to him… He hurled the bar at the ninja, hitting her square in the head. The girl got stunned for one moment, and it looked like she was floating in the air… And then she fell to the ground, the bar after her, bended in the shape of her head.

"…" Silence reigned supreme for a while, and Xigbar was laughing his ass off muffling the sound with his clothes. Then… Demyx got worried, and approached the girl. He got on one knee. "Ehm… Are you okay?"

"…Urt…" Demyx heard that word and then a little sniff. Then, Yuffie slowly raised his head displaying a pair of chocolate brown teary eyes. She suddenly got on her knees and then started crying, rubbing her eyes while cascades of water fell from them. "WAAAAH! THAT HURT! YOU MEANIE!"

"EH?! W-WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO WANTED TO CUT ME TO SMITHEREENS?!" Replied Demyx, a bit shocked from the girl's outburst.

"IT WAS JUST A JOKE! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THAT FAR! MEANIE! WAAAAH!" Xigbar fell from the roof from which he was observing the whole scene out of laughs, but he managed to stay focused on the scene, because he wanted to see what would happen next.

_Eheheh… Eheh… And this is another proof… For my other half of the theory__…_

"Ehm…" Demyx just shook his head. He couldn't believe the situations he suddenly found himself into. He observed the girl. Even if she was the one who started everything, (the crying was probably the result of a mental breakdown), that hit probably really hurt, since there was a visible red bruise on her forehead, and it could be seen even under her bandanna, since it got a little out of it. Demyx sighed and then… He kissed the sore spot. Yuffie stopped her crying to stare at him, still sniffing and tears in her eyes, of course.

"… Sniff… What… What was that?" She said.

"Ehm… I… Kissed it better?" _And I don't know where the hell it came from…_

"… Do you think you're my mom or something?" Said Yuffie, her sad look turned into a pout for a moment.

"Ehm… I don't know…" Replied Demyx, still rubbing the back of his head. And then, Yuffie stretched her arms towards him, displaying the puppy eyes technique.

"I need a huuuuuuug…" She said, with a low voice, in a whine. Demyx sweatdropped and then… Just sighed and hugged her. The girl hugged him back, sniffing a bit more with her head on his shoulder.

Demyx patted her on her back, and in the meanwhile asked himself what the hell was wrong with that girl and her mood swings. Suddenly… He blushed. And… He couldn't stop himself from asking a question.

"… Yuffie, right?"

"Yes. And you?" Yuffie sniffed again.

"Ehm… Demyx. The point is… You're a shinobi, right?" The girl nodded slightly in answer. Demyx blushed even more. "Then… Did you just use a breast enlargement no jutsu or something? Because…"

"!!!"

Yuffie became red as a tomato when she realized what had happened. She turned around and she began to touch her chest.

"T-The bindings… They ripped…" She said in a whisper. Demyx blushed more too.

"You mean… You bind your chest?" He said. Yuffie nodded quickly in answer.

"Yes… Maybe I don't look like it, but I have a D-cup… They get in the way when I fight and train…" She replied.

"So… You always keep them restrained? But doesn't it hurt?" Asked Demyx, a bit curious. Yuffie blushed even more.

"… Yes. A bit… Even now…" Yuffie crossed her arms over her chest, her blush subsiding a little. "They're a little sore…"

"Want me to kiss them better? … AH!"

"EH?!"

Yuffie turned around towards Demyx, her blush as red as his one. And Demyx had the 'What the fuck did I just say' face. No, really. Who did posses him to say that?! Yuffie stared at him for a few seconds before shouting…

"W-What the hell are you saying?!" She then turned around again, feeling her face go aflame. And Demyx wanted to disappear underground. The silence, the awkward, embarrassed silence, though, was just a few seconds short. "Kiss it better… What a stupid…"

"Ehm… I'm sorry…"

"But…" Demyx suddenly perked his head up from the 'look at the ground, worm' position. "I suppose… I suppose I could use… A massage…"

"…"

"…"

"…" After a few seconds of no talking, Yuffie started to turn her head around to see what the hell had happened, but she didn't make it in time, because she suddenly found Demyx's chin on her right shoulder and his hands on her breasts, from above her shirt. "Ah!"

"…" _Now I'm certain of it. Kairi is rubbing off on me._ But nonetheless, Demyx began to softly massage Yuffie's breasts. The girl let out a soft moan, and blushed a little. She turned her head towards Demyx.

"Can you… Kiss me better?" Her eyes were half closed and her stare had become clearly aroused. Seemed like she easily got 'on fire'. Demyx complied. Wanted a kiss? Here's a kiss. "Mmmh…" She hadn't said anything about her tongue, hurting… But she didn't mind, it seemed. And she didn't mind getting her jacket removed, and her top… And his hands moving, shifting places…

In the meanwhile, Xigbar had set up a long range mic and a powerful camera set up on the place, and was eating popcorn while enjoying the show.

"Yeah! Go Demyx!"

"… Creepy…"

"!"

Xigbar turned around… And in a second, he was facing Cloud. Cloud was staring at him emotionless as usual. Xigbar was staring back, and was ready to summon his weapons.

"Staring and recording a couple getting it on… Very creepy… And suspicious…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Suddenly, Cloud sat down and got a binocular out of his pocket. "Mind sharing some popcorn?"

"…" Xigbar blinked… Then sat down and shared the popcorn.

"I would have never guessed Yuffie had a D-Cup… With those bandages…"

"… Look man, even if your voice is emotionless… Your hard-on is evident."

"…" Cloud slowly shifted his gaze from the inside of the binocular to the bulge… The enormous buldge, noticed Xiggy. He stared at it for a few seconds… And then, slowly, the bulge decreased… And disappeared in his pants again. Cloud returned to observing the scene… While Xigbar looked like he was about to vomit.

"… That was… The freakiest thing… I've ever seen."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"… Another kiss?"

"Sigh… Among the girls I've f… Ehm, known, you're the one who likes kisses the most."

"Kisskisskisskiss…"

"Uff… Ok…"

After getting cleaned, courtesy of a big amount of water falling above the couple (courtesy of Demyx), and dressed, the two had changed place, and were cuddling sitting on top of a cliff facing the castle in the middle of the Hollow Bastion. Yuffie was leaning the right side of her head on Demyx's tights.

"You're not from around here, are you?" She said.

"No." He replied, while, stroking her hair. "And yet… You ended up on the floor with me in less then ten minutes… OW!"

"I have your leg as a hostage…"

"Ok! Ok! No more pinching, please!" Demyx rubbed the sore spot on his tight while observing Yuffie's smirking face… And he didn't know why, he loved it. "But seriously… Why?" _Maybe it will help me clear the situation…_

"Mmmh… What can I tell you?" Yuffie snuggled a bit more against Demyx's legs. "It was like… I felt it was ok to do it with you… That I wouldn't regret it… That you were a good guy and not one of… Those guys."

"…" Demyx blushed a little at the compliment. "Thanks… I suppose…"

"Thanks isn't enough. Promise me you'll come here often…"

"…" Demyx looked at her face… And he just couldn't tell 'no'. "Of course…"

"Good." She shifted a bit more, leaning her right hand on his tights. "Look at the sunset…"

"Sunset, yeah… … OO SUNSET?!"

"? What is it?!"

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET WITH XIGBAR ONE HOUR AGO!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… I send you one copy and you allow me and the gang to come here?"

"If you don't cause harm, you're welcome here."

Cloud had enjoyed the show as much as Xigbar, but the Nobody was suspicious. Xigbar had talked with him while he waited for Demyx about a bit of things, and in the end, he had told him some things that were classified as 'secret', by the organization. The blonde wasn't someone who could be fooled.

"Just don't go around spreading heartless. Cut down that part, alright?" Said the blonde swordsman while turning around to leave. "Otherwise… I'll bring you down myself."

"Now, that's something that I don't want to see…" Commented Xigbar, half sarcastic half serious. And then, he heard rushed footsteps behind him. Guess who?

"I'm… I'm sorry, but… She… I… The sunset…"

"Hey, hey. Hold the phone and breath." Demyx did as told. He regained his breath. "Don't worry about being late. I actually beneficed of it. It allowed me to make an interesting conversation… And an even more interesting agreement."

"?" Demyx was genuinely confused. But he shrugged the thing off. His mind was occupied with another process of thought… Another girl. That made four of them. And from what he had heard from Yuffie… It was something with him that made those things happen. So… WHAT THE HELL?!

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
